Naruto Shadow's Rising
by Sanukuni
Summary: Remake of Rise of the Kurogan. Naruto finds himself with only a handful of allies in a dark Konoha with a new kekkai genkai that shall take the world by storm. Naru-small bi-harem. Gray Naruto, possible bleach, Black Butler, and Inuyasha elements and characters.


I do not own Naruto but I do own any original looks, abilities, kekkai genkais, and characters.

'Hi!' Normal speech

_'Hi!'_ Thoughts/ Mental speech

'Hi!' jutsu names/ Goddess speech

**'Hi!'** Pissed speech

Naruto: Shadows Rising

Chapter 1: Awakening

All was quiet this morning, nothing was wrong, not a single storm cloud in the sky, yet, for a young boy, it was raining. The child whimpered silently as he forced himself to move, his body extremely battered and malnourished as he got out of his makeshift bed, a pile of old dirty rags not even fit for a rat's nest.

'So hungry….' The boy thinks to himself as he looks around the filthy old alley, finding nothing but an empty trash can, a few more rags, and a dead rat, probably from poisoning. Sighing in relief, the child grabs the rat at prepares to eat it only for an empty bottle to find its mark, causing his head to stream rivers of blood.

"Ha demon, even that dead vermin is too good for you!" The person yells, laughing darkly as he kicks the downed boy before burning the corpse of the rat to ashes with a well-placed jutsu…..directly at the child's hands.  
"Ah!" He screams, his hands now burned terribly, his form hunched in the fetal position as he screams his pain only for the man, no, monster to kick the kid directly in his gaunt stomach.

"Demons aren't allowed to cry in pain you little shit!" He yells even louder, causing a few people to notice him and the boy, unfortunately. They all start to beat and trample him, causing his already bruised and broken for to turn black and red from the beating which lasted till midday when an anbu finally decided to pity the poor boy, looking at him with barely veiled disgust.

'Ugh, damn demon, ruining my just cleaned armor.' The dog masked anbu thinks to himself, oblivious to a cat masked anbu following his trail distantly. Finally, he manages to get to the hospital, having obviously took his time to make sure the child suffered a little longer.

"It's back!" A nurse calls out, causing an uproar in the hospital as many doctors start to go into patients' rooms and even empty ones, leaving only one doctor, a man with white hair and blue sorrowful eyes.  
"Inu, give me Naruto, quickly." He growls, obviously angered when he realized that the anbu had yet to place the boy into his care, in fact, holding much too tightly for his wounds, torturing the lad.

"Very well Thane." The now identified Inu grumbles, his fun at torturing Naruto discreetly ending with the stern doctor's remark. When he hands over the boy, a nurse comes in, her hair a blood red while her eyes were as green as the heart of the jungle.  
"Tsukiko, get a stretcher and the room ready!" He tells the nurse, causing the one sincere nurse to burst to action immediately, her red hair kissing the air with a bloody kiss, only the burst of color signifying her movements in the stark white building filled with silence, death, and despair.

"It's ready!" She says urgently as she brings the stretcher and carefully helps Dr. Thane place the injured child on it, silently gasping as all of his wounds, healing and fresh, come to light. The kind doctor quickly starts to use his diagnosing jutsu.

"Take note; all ribs fractured multiple times, at least three piercing each lung, collarbone shattered, skull fractured, nose broken multiple times, arms broken, half of his vertebrae fractured, thank kami they didn't sever his spinal cord, legs shattered, hands have third degree burns, both hands and feet are completely smashed, and…" He pauses, now shaking with rage as he checks the boy's genitals and anus, both severely bruised and black, obviously burned and bruised.

"Raped multiple times by both genders then burned with a heated metal instrument." He finishes, the nurse growling faintly as she finishes writing down the list as they enter the room, filled to the brim with files from floor to ceiling, all having one thing similar…the name of one Naruto Arashi Uzumaki. The duo set to work writing the damage and resetting his bones, all having started to heal themselves, a blessing or a curse they weren't sure. After nearly three days of working around the clock with an alternating routine to keep from tiring, they finish, now taking the child to the bathroom to clean all of the blood off of him. As they cleanse his unconscious form, his hair, a mix of silver and white strands, becomes obvious once the caked blood has been mostly removed from his scalp, on his face are six deep blue nearly black whisker like marks, three to each cheek, once they reach his arms, multiple scars, from attempting to kill himself and nearly being killed, crisscross his wrists, barely their but visible, finally, as they get to his stomach, a swirl like mark is there with oddly, a wolf's paw print, celtic in design, surrounds it, having formed when he was about two years old.

"Happy Fourth birthday Naruto…" Thane sighs as he carefully helps Tsukiko dry off the child and place a blue embroidered, black eye patch over an empty right lid, obviously, fox or not, an eye was too delicate to regrow, unlike his fingers and toes.

A.N. Okay here is the prologue of Naruto: Shadows Rising, I know it is morbid but it basically sets the tune for this sad story. I apologize for making everyone wait so long but writer's block plus life equals forgetting and procrastination. DX R&R!


End file.
